Light and Darkness
by Lovely.Lyrical.Words
Summary: Every child shall come of age and many of their lives' may change. It's the beginning, they receive their inheritance. It will lead them lead them to many great adventures. For some it starts at Fairy Tail a place to learn the arts of the light and dark. One thing is for certain, they must choose whether their power is used for good or evil. On hiatus.
1. Inheritance

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongHey guys here is the first chapter of Academy! This concept was adopted from /strongspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"stronglele141299/strong/spanstrong. Feel free to PM me and please leave a comment./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongDisclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"Academy/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ever since Lucy was a little girl, she dreamed of receiving her inheritance. Tomorrow is her 16th birthday and her coming of age. The letter to attend the mysterious Fairy Tail Academy arrived, the location is unknown amongst many except to those who live in it. Like many others she'll be able to leave and discover cities and the world. Supernaturals can be distinguished among humans. They have a glow, a sensation, and to humans it's a simple shiver or feeling but to other supernaturals the feeling is enough to know who it is. Going into the human world is safe but humans fear them and letting identities be known can get many killed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"There is light and with light comes darkness. The creatures of the dark and beings of the light coexist at the brink of war. Light doesn't mean innocence and darkness doesn't mean evil but they wield the abilities to control it. Most of the time light or darkness is what defines who someone is in Fiore. Good or Evil. This belief is what leads to beings choosing between good or evil depending on what side they were born. There are cases where someone can be good and evil, they are hybrids and have more than one heritage. There are very few hybrids but they are especially strong and can rival pure-bloods. Pure-bloods have no human ancestry, these clans like are usually wealthy and well recognized in Fiore./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hybrids are rare because not many fall in love with others from a different specie except humans. Lucy's parents fell in love at the academy. For every supernatural being there is someone who completes them, their "Mate". When Lucy was younger she would dream of finding her mate like her parents did but as she got older she learned that some people just don't find the other half of their… soul. Lucy held onto the hope that she would find someone for herself at Fairy Tail. Lucy's mother would've thought of romantic ways of falling in love at the academy but she passed when Lucy was seven. Ever since then her father fell into depression because when your other half dies you can't ever be the same again. He remarried but he wasn't really in love… he thought Lucy needed a mother but the woman he remarried was anything but a mother. She has always seen Lucy as a nuisance and treated her terribly. When Lucy left her father will be sad but her step-mother would be ecstatic. Lucy's family thought something great would happen once she received her inheritance and it started with Fairy Tail./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Officially the schools are called guilds, the two strongest in Fiore is the Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord guilds. There are dark guilds which specialize in teaching beings of the dark to be evil, vile beings but most legal guilds teach both the light and the dark./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Lady Lucy, you should be in bed." Mrs. Spetto's worried face peeked through the door. "My sweet child, what's the matter?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Nothing, I'm fine. .. I was just thinking and I lost track of time." Lucy felt tears run down her cheeks and heard her voice cracked. "I miss mom and I really want to make her proud of me..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm sure she already is, when your mother was alive she was a graceful, kind and courageous person. You are so much like her in looks and personality. She had the biggest heart and she loved you dearly... no matter who you are, I know she would be proud of you." The smile on Mrs. Spetto's face was enough to show Lucy that she was being sincere./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Thank you, for being there while I grew up..." After the plague that killed her mother Mrs. Spetto was always there for her. Mrs. Spetto was like second mother to her. "Do you think father will be fine with... her?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Your father loves you and might not always show it but he only wants the best for you -" She was cut off short when the door opened./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Father? I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow... " Lucy's voice started drifting off when she saw the gifts he had in his hands./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""My meeting ran short and I wanted to give you these gifts myself... they're from your mother and I." Jude Heartfilia looked at the ground, he looked worn from all the years he spent working and saddened by the mention of Layla./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I also have a gift for you my darling, if I may be excused?" walked to the door and silently closed the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm glad you have such wonderful people like Mrs. Spetto in your life, Lucy." Starting straight in her father's eyes Lucy knew that what he would say would be important, "Lucy to be able to survive in this world you must have people there to support you. What would a king be without his people? Who is someone with no love? No one. Value what you have before it gets lost, our wealth means nothing if you can't share it those who you love. I would give up everything for us to be a family again... to have your mother back. " he whispered the last part. "Make sure you find people you can trust and that you love at the academy. Your friends will be your biggest ally in the world."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"After all these years the distance between her father and herself felt diminished after her father's heart felt speech. "I know how hard my mother's death was on everybody - " Lucy was cut off by her father once more./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""That doesn't excuse the fact that when you needed your father the most he wasn't there for you" He sighed, "You remind me so much of your mother in so many ways… It hurt to look at you. I came home early to tell you how sorry I am. That I could've been a better father and hope you forgive me. I was thinking of your mother, and you are the greatest gift she gave me. You're about to start a new chapter of your life and I just wanted you to know how truly sorry I am." All those times that he neglected her, that he forgot about her and ignored her suddenly hurt a lot less and even though all those years full of pain wouldn't ever truly leave she felt that she could come to trust her father again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I forgive you… just please don't leave me again..."The possibility of her father neglecting her again would be too much to bear./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She looked up from the pattern of her comforter to see him wiping his tears away. "Your mother was an amazing person, you look just like her." He took one of the gifts from the bed and turned to Lucy, "This is from your mother. These are passed down to the women of the Heartfilia family once they reach their inheritance." Inside the box Lucy found six silver keys and five golden keys./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What are they?" The keys looked gorgeous they had a shine and seemed to have a pull to Lucy. "What do they do?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""They're Gate Keys, they are used to open the gates to the celestial realm. Each one opens the gate to a celestial spirit that can help you if you call to them." Lucy could feel the power radiating of the keys as her father spoke. "Not many Angels have the power to call upon others. Only the strongest families like the Lilica clan can call upon the stars."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Father are you sure I will receive my inheritance tomorrow?" Lucy was suddenly filled with doubt she thought that maybe she wouldn't receive her inheritance. "What if I can't use my powers or open the gates?" Her father's hand touched her arm in an attempt to calm her down./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Lucille." Nobody ever used her full name. No one. "Breathe Lucy. Everything will be fine you are a are powerful." His firm tone made her feel confident and relaxed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yes, father." Was all she could reply./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The door creaked upon again and Mrs. Spetto came in carrying a sunset purple box with a white bow. The box had some holes at the top of the box and small 'pun-pun' came out of the box. "Miss. Lucy, all the other servants and I gathered money to buy you the key of the Canis Minor." The box moved and Lucy couldn't help the little happy yelp escape her mouth. "Here Miss. Lucy and we hope you love it." When she opened the lid she saw the figure of a snowman looking dog with a cone for its nose./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""He is so CUTE!" Lucy gushed at him and squished him in a hug. "Thank you! I really appreciate it ." Seeing the smile on her face made Lucy realize that if she didn't receive my inheritance she'd be fine surrounded by the people who care about her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Lucy, there is still two more gifts, one from both your mother and I, the other one from me." Jude took one of the gifts from the small pile and handed it to the blonde girl, "This is from your mother and I." Opening it she found a beautiful locket with an intricate design with many small diamonds and five blue stones. "We had this made for you when you were born. The blue stones will tell you what you feel by changing colors. They are very rare and they can tell you what you truly desire. The one in the middle will change with your aura, you'll see your true colors. The one at the top will lead you to happiness, the bottom one will keep you from harm. The one to the left will show your love and the one to the right will tell you where you belong." The gift from her parents touched her to her very core and she could feel her brown eyes fill with unshed tears. "Let this locket lead you in life. Open it." She did and inside was a picture of Lucy as a baby being cradled by her mother and her father next to them. There was an open space next to the picture of her family. "That one is for when you have your own family." Lucy hugged him and saw Mrs. Spetto watching with tears in her eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Thank you father this means a lot to me." Lucy meant it and the tears she held back came rushing down./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Now this one is from me." He gave me the largest box and undoing the bow he looked up, "I hope you like it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""This is beautiful father." Inside was a book wrapped in a lovely purple leather, "I know you want to be a writer, you can write your experience down here and maybe someday your adventures at the academy can be your first published book."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""That's very thoughtful father, thank you!" Looking at the clock and she realized it was five past midnight, "It's getting late now… thank you both for the presents."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Tomorrow we'll have your coming of age ceremony. The whole family will be coming." The new information was overwhelming but she just nodded along. "You need your rest. Goodnight Lucy." Her father stood up to leave and motions for Mrs. Spetto to do the same./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Goodnight, Lucy." Mrs. Spetto gave the young heiress a hug and a reassuring squeeze on the arm. She turned the light off and Lucy left in complete darkness. The excitement of the ceremony replaced the panic and her 16th birthday didn't seem as bad any more. She didn't know when she fell asleep but she felt the presence of a being full of love and peace watching her./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Lucy watch as the daylight peaked through the horizon. Walking through fields of sakura trees and green vegetation the smells combined to make a sweet perfume that clinged to her skin. The cool morning breeze blew through her hair and face. When the Heartfilia family reached the clearing with a white platform and a single pedestal in the middle everybody took a seat while Lucy knelt before the fading moon. Her silver white lace gown with an open back made her skin radiate and the crown she wore shined from the rising sun hitting the diamonds. She was dressed as a princess for her family was the descendants of the kings and queens of the celestial realm. The Heartfilia clan start singing a melody that is enough to bring the greatest warrior to their knees. Suddenly the skies open and a blinding white light seeps out. The angel wings that belong to the members of her family extend and Lucy's own pair burst through her back and a single fluffy feather falls to the ground. The sensation is one of pure ecstasy./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Standing in front of Fairy Tail Academy was intimidating the looming castle stood and all Lucy could see around was student after student rushing past her. That's when I she saw a familiar blue-head, "Levy?!" The blue head turned to face Lucy, "Levy, it's me Lucy!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Lu-chan! It's so good to see you!" Running up to her friend Levy McGarden gave Lucy a huge hug, "How have you been?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Shrimp! Let's go Salamander started a fire at the bar again." A big man with piercings on his nose and eyebrows came up behind Levy, "He's gonna burn it completely down."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Again? Gajeel, this is the 5th time this month! What have we told you about starting fights with him? Did you go too far? Did you make him upset?" Levy looked at the man with disappointment in her eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""He was asking for it." Was the man's simple explanation. Levy let out a sigh./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Come on Lucy we can take you to Master later we got to help calm Natsu down. When they got to the bar Lucy saw a pink male going on a rampage. A vest was burning on the floor and his chiseled chest was exposed. Suddenly he turned around and his eyes were slitted, his pink hair was very messy and that's when a man in only boxers threw ice and blew a gust of cold wind at the other man and then body slammed into him. They both fell to the floor beside the surprised blonde and the pink haired man went limp. Not a second later the dark haired one pulled the other one up and everything went back to normal as if everyone was used to the chaos./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Levy pulled her toward them but before they got to the two guys the intercom came on asking the students to head to the auditorium. Levy sighed, "Guess you can meet the boys later…" and nodded her head toward them, "this is Gajeel by the way." She pointed at the black haired pierced man. "Let's head to the auditorium."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The trio started to head down a corridor and when Lucy glanced behind she saw the eyes of a pink haired man./p 


	2. Blemmeys

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongDisclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongMeeting/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"There was a little old man on top of the stage at the auditorium with a beautiful scarlet haired girl, "Dear Students of Fairy Tail Academy…" The little man was interrupted by the dark haired boy from before. "Dear Students of Fairy Tail Academy-" This time it was the pink haired one. "Dear Students of Fairy Tail Academy- Shut up you shitty brats!" The man's face suddenly got very red, his fist became incredibly big and crushed the two bickering teens. "Now as I was saying before getting so rudely interrupted, we have had some rumors going around that a pack of Blemmyes are running around the forest, my children it is not safe out there… so everyone pack your bags we're going out to camp and do some hunting as well."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Wait, what?" Lucy looked over at Levy with a shocked face, "Didn't he just say it was dangerous!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""The Blemmyes are tribes of headless cannibals with mouths on their chest. They are dangerous to the villages that are around a 50 mile radius from here so it's up to us to keep them safe. Master uses this as a bonding activity while making sure civilians are safe. I was hoping we could have your initiation ceremony but we'll have to wait a bit." Levy started walking to the other side of the auditorium./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I've never gone camping before, I don't think it's really my thing but I think this could be fun! I bet the forest is beautiful!" Trying to look at the bright side of this really helped take Lucy's mind off the headless cannibals. "Levy, we'll be alright… right?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Don't worry we have the most reckless guys on our team, the Blemmyes will not last a minute, the guys will either accidentally kill them while fighting amongst themselves or scare them away with all the noise they make. My advice is be careful with the guys or else you might get injured."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ohhh… who are we going with?" Her voice was filled with uncertainty./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu… Happy and oh Erza, Juvia and Wendy!" She smiled at the second name./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Will I be intruding?" Lucy was worried she wouldn't be accepted into their group./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Of course you won't, Lucy! Now let's go pack but lightly, Erza packs enough for all of us."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Lucy followed Levy to her dorm and went to her luggage. She took out two changes of clothes, toiletries, the journal that her father gave her and a white gold calligraphy pen that belonged to Lucy's mother. Before she could ask where she could find food to eat later in the day Levy said that the instructors are in charge of that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Levy, my coming of age ceremony was yesterday, I haven't been here a full day and I haven't used my powers, I don't know if I will be even be able to tap into my powers. I'm scared I'll just be a nuisance to you all." Lucy's family had celestial magic but because the magic is so rare their magical… puberty hits late. At the age of 16 she had never used magic, only rarely saw family members do it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Lucy magic comes naturally especially to someone with magic as strong as yours." Her reply made her worry less. Before Lucy said anything Levy beat her to it, "I hope Gildarts brings enough food for Natsu or else we'll go hungry."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""How much food does Gildarts usually bring for him?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""He can it about two bags of food each meal."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Levy I think you are overestimating the amount a person can eat at any given meal." The idea that someone can eat so much food was incredulous./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Just wait until we are at the campsite, Lucy… oh and one more thing don't wander off by yourself." She wouldn't dream of going by off by herself with a forest full of the man eating things so she didn't give it much thought./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Let's say I do believe he eats that much food, why does he eat so much?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""His body burns calories extremely fast, he is a hybrid and an extremely powerful one too. His father is the dragon king and his mother is a demon princess. Stories say his mother seduced Igneel the great dragon king and became pregnant. It was a dangerous pregnancy because dragon fetuses need a lot of energy but being a high demon she survived the pregnancy term and birth. After he was born Igneel took his son after learning she wanted to turn him into a weapon." She stop packing her things and looked up, "His father left when he was still young and no one know why along with his stepmother, Grandine… His half sister's mother. You will meet her later her name is Wendy."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""He must be very powerful, dragons are rare and the high demons can rival the strength of 20 well trained wizards." Lucy thought of the strength he possessed and remembered the earlier scene, she wouldn't want to make him mad with her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yes that is why he has so much energy and is so reckless, it's 9:55 we should probably head out." Levy grabbed her bag and started walking to the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Lucy went to follow her but remembered the locket that was tucked into her bag and put it on for good luck. When she got to the hallway she saw many people taking weapons with them. Lucy scanned the crowd for Levy and saw she was ahead, she ran to catch up with her and once she did Levy led them outside./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""We are taking the magical vehicles and then walking on foot for 5 mile." She looked at Lucy and smiled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Lucy's jaw dropped, " Five miles? But it's already 10 at night won't walking around in small groups dangerous? Oh my feet will be sore!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""The first time out here camping is tough but there's a certain beauty to it." With that said they left to the meeting spot that their team was assigned./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"After a 30 min car ride and an hour of walking the two young girls got to the meeting spot but not without catching up with each other. There wasn't anyway to communicate except letters because of the tight security and secrecy that Fairy Tail maintained. Levy told her information about the school and they both remembered memories of all the time they spent together in their family libraries. At the meeting spot only the scarlet haired girl from earlier was there with a mountain of luggage./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey Erza! Do you know when the others will arrive?" Levy asked her cheerfully./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No but I do hope they don't kill each other on the way here or I'll have to teach them a le-" She was interrupted by the sound of things crashing on the floor./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Way to go Ice Princess! See what you have done, Erza is going to kill us!" The annoyance in the pinkette's voice was clear./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It was your fault flame brain if you had been paying attention you may have noticed that ditch." He seemed more relaxed than the first voice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I would've been fine if it hadn't been for you bumping into me you pervert!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Flame idiot!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Pervy Popsicle!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Tabasco Id-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Boys do I hear you bickering?" Suddenly Erza seemed terrifying, when the two guys heard Erza they immediately stopped fighting and held onto each other for dear life./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No! Erza what would make you think that?" Asked the pink haired one./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You must be hallucinating we're best friends!" The dark haired one added./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Happy tell her the truth!" That's when a little cat casually waltzed beside the two guys./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Aye sir!" Replied the little blue cat, "Erza they fought the whole way and called you the devil woman!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""HAPPY!" Both the boys said in unision./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You what?" Erza turned toward them with a menacing aura and that's when Lucy let her laugh out and so did Levy. In only moments they were on the floor at the point of tears./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What are those weirdos doing?" Asked the pink haired one quietly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I have no idea." Said the cool one./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Look who's talking!" Said Levy once she got her breath back./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Once Lucy caught her breath she sat up and then with Levy's help stood up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Guys this is my best friend, Lucy Heartfilia." She pointed at me, "She is new and this is her first day here."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She then pointed at the Scarlet haired one that Lucy had guessed was Erza and then at the pink haired one and the dark haired one, "That is Erza, Natsu and Gray."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Nice to meet you Lucy!" Erza gave me a bone crushing hug./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""My pleasure Lucy." Gray nodded toward me./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""How ya doing, Luigi?" He smiled at her, "What kinda werido name is that?" He was mocking her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""My name is Lucy…" She corrected him but he didn't seem to notice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""We should set the tent up and wait for the others to get here before we go to the great clearing." Erza started working and everyone else followed in her wake./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"After 30 minutes of putting the tent up three more people showed up. One was Gajeel the man that she had seen Levy with and two girls one with long curly blue hair and dark blue eyes and another bluenette about 12 year old with hair down to her waist and long canines. She assumed that the little girl was Wendy. Levy introduced the first bluenette as Juvia and the second as Wendy./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They immediately started helping while Natsu seemed to burn the tarp with nothing but his hands./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Natsu-nii, you're already burning down the tarp!" Wendy ran over to Natsu and blew a gust of wind so strong that the tarp flew away a couple of meters./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Erza walked over to Lucy and gave her a friendly smile, "I am honored you chose to join Fairy Tail and follow in your parents footsteps. You will be a great addition to the student body. I apologize that no one from the student council gave you the tour, as the president of the student body it is my duty to teach you all you have to know about Fairy tail." The determination in Erza's voice was strong, "Once we get back from this camping trip we will begin your initiation ceremony and have you in your dorm but meanwhile get ready to leave for the main clearing." She walked away before Lucy got the chance to thank her./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Levy led her to what seem to be a very vague path and made their way to the main clearing. She knew they were nearby when the orange glow of the humongous bonfire could be seen through the dense vegetation. The little man that Levy called master was standing on a tree trunk waiting for everybody to settle down./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""In true Fairy Tail tradition we begin our camping trip by telling ghost stories before heading out to hunt the Blemmyes that will not be active for another hour." By then it was one in the morning and the little man along with everyone had energy to spare. You could feel the energy vibrating through the group./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Somebody spoke to Lucy from behind her, "My fair lady what heaven have you fallen from? I am Loke and it's a pleasure to meet you Princess." She jumped at the voice and turned around to notice that a man with orange hair and glasses was very close to her and was about to bring his lips down onto the back of her hand./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Lucy Kick!" Her first reflex was to kick the man in the stomach and he flew to the other side of the clearing before he had the chance to kiss her hand. Everyone turned to look at the shocked girl while Loke was groaning on the floor. She smiled sheepishly and then heard the voice of Natsu./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Good going Luigi!" The fact that he didn't remember her name irked her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It's Lucy!" She snapped./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Whatever Luce!" Lucy thought that was an improvement to Luigi and that sure was an accomplishment./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"After eating s'mores and telling ghost stories the group headed out to one of the more dangerous zones by the wide river that flowed in that region./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I never thought my first time camping would take place in a forest infested with headless cannibals." Lucy couldn't help but laugh nervously./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Don't worry about anything Lucy, you'll be safe with us." The man she knew as Gray reassured her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""They are cowards when faced with real danger, Bunny Girl." Gajeel added lazily./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""In large groups they are sure to be more confident." Doubt was laced in Lucy's voice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Love rival is right… they are more dangerous in packs." After finding out that she would be dorm neighbors with Natsu and Gajeel she learned that Juvia had a huge crush on Gray and considered everyone her love rival./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""We'll be fine I'll just burn them all with my awesome flames." Natsu didn't have a doubt in mind that they would win./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Suddenly there was a crash and everyone turned to look at the direction of the noise. Three horrendous creatures walked out of the darkness and hissed at the group of mages. They lunged at them but then they side swept to another direction. They were extremely fast and seemed to be everywhere./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Fire Dragon Roar!" Lucy turned around to see a jet of fire coming out of Natsu's mouth and while he successfully burned the monsters he also succeeded in lighting up the trees./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He was the heir to the dragon kingdom so when his skin turned into scales it shouldn't have been surprising to Lucy but it was. When the Blemmey bit him he didn't even seemed faced but the Blemmey was knocked off with a hit of what had been Gajeel's arm but was instead a rod of steel. Lucy then realized there was more Blemmeys surrounding them and everyone else was in battle but she had no idea what to do when a Blemmey lunged at her so she did the only thing she could do… she Lucy kicked him but it was only dazed. The pulse of the keys her mother gave her reminded her they were still there she hadn't left the keys for any reason. She unhooked them from the belt she had on and the words just blurted out of her mouth, "Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" What sounded like a doorbell ringing and a symbol floating in mid air appeared then a man with multiple arms showed up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""New hairstyle baby?" The man talked with an air of coolness./p 


End file.
